Stone of Many Faces
by Cara Meirfert
Summary: I'm bad at summarys so lets just say that Darken Rahl came back from the dead and tries to steal the title of Lord Rahl from Richard. Discontuned for lack of interest. I will continue if interest is shown aka reviews.
1. Chapter 1

_ This is my first fanfiction ever. This is only the first part. I doubt it's very good so I'll take any kind of critizism you have. I will be trying to update it everyday but sometimes that might not be possible because of school. But please read it and tell me what you think. Again I'll take any and all critizism you have. Ok here we go..._

The sun beaming through the high windows reflected her mood. She was happy. Unlike previous years where her life was a torment by those who made her life that to kill. She was free now. Nearby her daughter was playing tag with Richard's two daughters and son. Cara was glad that her child was able to run around, laugh, and just have fun. Something she had been deprived of...

"Mommy! Mommy!" little Rosa called out interrupting her mothers thoughts.

"Yes sweetie?" Cara said.

"I saw something..." Rosa told her mother shaking with fear.

"I'm sure it was nothing Rosa, but I'll go take a look. Where did you see it?"

"It was over there", Rosa said pointing towards the forest part of that garden, "and I think it was some kind of animal."

"Rose... I don't think she saw anything Cara. Her mind was probably playing tricks on her" Said the eldest of Richard's children, Denna.

"I know Denna, but it's better safe than sorry." Cara replied to the annoyed 13 year old.

Denna rolled her eyes at Cara but goes with her to check out the spot that Rosa had thought she had seen something.

"Denna! Get the others back now!" Cara yells about a minute later.

Cara had seen two yellow eyes peering at her from behind the trees. As Denna ran backwards pulling the three smaller children back with her, the beast slowly came out. Cara had thought that she would never see one of them again. It was a screeling. She had thought that all of those had gone back to the underworld 16 years ago when her Lord Rahl had defeated the Keeper and closed the rift. But apparently that was not true.

"Denna, take the children and walk away slowly." Cara whispered. "Tell your father where I am and tell him that I have gone into battle with a screeling. He will know what im talking about." Cara added to the confused look on Denna's face.

"Okay Cara." Denna replied.

As soon as Denna and the other children left the screeling laid down and started to change.

"Master Rahl" Cara said in disbelief for that was who the screeling turned into.

"Hello Cara. I see that you have a daughter now. Will you train her to be like you? Oh no I can answer that... No Cara you won't. You have gone soft and you will allow your child to grow up soft. You will allow your kind to die out." Darken Rahl all but yelled.

"You are right about one thing Darken Rahl, I will not let my daughter be made like me. But you are wrong in thinking that I have in any way gone soft." Cara hissed at her former Lord Rahl, "I am stronger now because I know love and if you so much as touch one of those I love... I will kill you without a second's hesitation."

"Well, honestly Cara, I do not think you could, not anymore." Darken Rahl replied to Cara's threat.

"Then you are strongly mistaken Darken Rahl."

Just then the door burst open.

"Where's the screeling?" Richard asked in confusion. "Darken Rahl?"

"Somehow the screeling turned into Darken Rahl, Lord Rahl." Cara said in explanation to Richards confusion.

"That is not possible. The rift is closed, it's been closed nearly 16 years. It is impossible for anything to get out of the underworld... Unless it is called..." Richard said trailing off at the end.

"That is right Richard. You truly are a smart boy." Darken Rahl said.

"What is it that you want, Darken Rahl?" Cara asked angrily.

"Why do I always have to want something, Cara?" Darken Rahl replied.

"Because you are you Darken Rahl." Cara said getting even more annoyed be the second.

"You know me so well Cara. As to what I want, well it's quite simple really. I want my throne back."Darken Rahl replied.

"Ha, you are not stupid Darken Rahl, so you have to know that that is never going to happen." Cara promised.

"Oh but it is Cara, and you if you decide to help me you shall remain my First Mistress and become my queen."

"That will never happen Darken Rahl!" Cara hissed in disgust.

"Oh Cara, you have made a fatal mistake." Darken Rahl replied to Cara's refusal.

"You have your answer Darken Rahl now either leave or die." Richard threatened.

At that Darken Rahl changed back into a screeling and disappeared. Richard and Cara left the garden and headed towards the meeting hall. On the way Cara sent one of the younger mord'sith to find Berdine, Rikka, and Nyda, her 2nd, 3rd, and 4th in command. Richard sent one of the maids to find Kahlan, his wife and the Mother Confessor, and Nicci, a sorceress and a friend. Speaking in hushed tones so that word of Darken Rahl wouldn't get out Richard and Cara discussed who would want to bring Darken Rahl back to life. After they were all gathered, Richard explained the situation to them.

"Who, in the name of Creation, would want that monster back alive?" Berdine exclaimed in disbelief.

"I don't know Berdine that is what Cara and I were discussing when you all came in. We will figure it out." Richard replied.

"But in the mean time, I want double protection on Denna, Denee, and George." Cara ordered her Sisters of the Agiel.

"Of course, Cara." Promised Rikka, Nyda, Berdine.

They set up the guard times and decided who would be the extra guards. After that was settled Cara went to bed. It had been a long day and she was very tired. She got to her room undid her hair and changed into her nightgown. As she sat in her bed brushing out her hair she thought about Darken Rahl. _When I was a little girl he took everything I knew, my happiness and my family away, and here he was again, ruining my life. Why can he not just leave me alone? Why can't he let me live out the rest of my life, happy and with a family?_

_"_Cara, dear, is something bothering you?" Asked her husband Ben.

Benjamin Meirfert had been out on a patrol because of some problems his men were having with some civilians in the city when the meeting had been called. Cara explained what had happened and now waited for her dear husband to respond in some way.

"This just doesn't make any sense. Why would someone want to bring Darken Rahl back?" Ben finally replied.

"I don't know. Lord Rahl and I asked ourselves the same question and the only plausible answer we came up with was that a Sister of the Dark wanted Darken Rahl back in power. We couldn't figure out why that would be, but considering that only a Sister of the Dark would have to power needed to bring him back to life, well that's all we could come up with." Cara speculated.

"Well, mabye it wasn't a Sister of the Dark who wanted him back in power, but the Keeper. The keeper could have ordered her to bring him back and now Darken Rahl is doing what the Keeper told him to."

"Hmmm... that could be Ben. Although why would the Keeper tell him to ask me to be his queen?" Cara asked.

"Mabye the Keeper told him that he could have any queen he wanted." Ben said.

"Well, I guess that's possible." Cara consented.

With that Cara and Ben went to sleep. Cara didn't sleep well that night. She kept having dreams that Darken Rahl was her Lord Rahl again and she was his queen and First Mistress.

"Richard, stop pacing and come to bed. You may be the Lord Rahl but that doesn't mean you don't need any sleep." Kahlan said.

"I can't just stop worrying Kahlan. I have D'hara, the Midlands, and Westland to worry about. If Darken Rahl somehow gets the thrown back than everything we have worked for for the past 13 years will have been for nothing." Richard replied.

"Mabye the mud people would have some idea of what to do or what happened, or they could call a gathering." Kahlan replied to her husbands worry.

"Good idea Kahlan," said Richard, "I'll go tomorrow and find out."

"No, Richard, I'm coming too." Kahlan declared.

Richard rolled his eyes wondering why the woman he loved had to always put herself in danger.

"Fine" he conceded.

The next day Richard went to find Cara and tell her his and Kahlans plan. As Cara was the only mord'sith who could travel the sliph she decided she would go also to provide the Lord Rahl with protection. Cara went to tell Berdine and Ben that she, Lord Rahl, and the Mother Confessor were going to the mud peoples village and that they were in charge.

"You mean I'm in charge?" Berdine asked playfully.

"No Berdine, you both are in charge." Cara replied.

"I know, I was just playing Cara."

"I know" Cara said while smileing. "Lord Rahl and I should be back within a week at the most."

"Ok, we'll take care of things Cara." promised Berdine.

"Thank you, both of you." Cara said.

Richard took his sword and gave it to Benjamin for safekeeping since he couldn't take it with him in the sliph. He than cought up with Cara and Kahlan who were on their way to the sliph.

"Are you sure you want to come Cara? You know that I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."Richard asked.

"I'm coming Lord Rahl whether you like it or not." Cara replied.

Richard rolled his eyes. _She may be annoying but she is the most dedicated and loyal friend ever._


	2. Chapter 2

_I forgot to include a disclaimer in my first chapter so here it is… I don't own the characters (I might own a few though) or anything else that seems familiar._

Cara, Richard, and Kahlan were half way to the Mud Peoples village by the time Chandalen saw them._ What is Confessor Kahlan, Richard with a Temper, and Protector Cara doing here? _He thought to himself. Chandalen walked up to Kahlan without so much as a smile on his face and slapped her.

"Strength to Confessor Kahlan." he said.

She slapped him back.

"Strength to Chandalen." She replied.

Chandalen walked up to Richard and slapped him a little harder then he did Kahlan. They exchanged the traditional greeting and then Chandalen went to Cara. He slapped her harder then both Richard and Kahlan and like last time she slapped him so hard that he almost fell.

"What are you doing here?" Chandalen asked his friends.

"We were wondering if we could call a gathering." Richard answered.

"How come?" Chandalen inquired.

Richard shared a look with Kahlan and Cara, then took a deep breath.

"Darken Rahl is back in the land of the living," he began, " We need to know how to send him back to the underworld and we thought that mabye some of our ancestors spirits would know."

"It isn't a question of if they know, it is a question of if they can tell us." Chandalen reminds them.

* * *

><p>Chandalen and Kahlan explained to the Birdman what was happening. The Birdman thought that a gathering was a good idea.<p>

_"Will you be attending this gathering Confessor Kahlan?" _The Birdman asked in the native Mud People language.

_"Of course. Richard with a Temper still doesn't understand this language." _She replied.

The feast that always accompanied a gathering began about an hour or so later. Cara left the village telling Richard that she would be back within the hour. Cara went and sat by the river that ran close by the village.

_Why does Darken Rahl always have to annoy me? She asked herself. Why show himself when it was just me in the garden? He could have come out while the children were playing and even considering how distracted I was, he could have killed or injured them. Could it be that in some twisted horrible way he cares for me? Though even if that was true why would he pass up the opportunity of hurting Lord Rahl? Takeing one of his children would hurt more than anything and make Darken Rahl more likely to become the Lord Rahl again. _

Cara decided to head back to the village, the gathering would be starting soon and she needed to get back so she could protect Lord Rahl, considering that he couldn't because he couldn't take his sword with him. She knew this was just an excuse for getting away from her thoughts but she didn't care.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>I'll be back out by tomarro, Cara, hopefully with answers." Richard said.

"Lord Rahl you are the Seeker of Truth of course you'll have answers." Cara assured him.

Richard smiled. "Thank you for having faith in me Cara. I wish I could have that much faith in me."

"Lord Rahl, I'm sure you'll come out with somekind of answer to our problem." She answered. "Now you had better head in. The Mother Confessor is getting impatient."

"Allright Cara, but promise me you'll get at least some sleep? Even Mord-Sith need sleep sometimes."

"Women are stronger than men." she joked, "Besides Lord Rahl I slept last night." she finished flipping her braid over her shoulder.

"Whatever you say but don't come crying to me when you can't keep up with me and Kahlan tomarro." he joked back.

With that Richard went into the spirit house. Cara stood outside trying not to let her thoughts wander. _This is what I hate about this place. No one can even distract my thoughts because I can't understand even a word that these people say. _She grumbled to herself. _I would rather listen to Zedd's incistent babbleing than this silence._

* * *

><p>"<em>Grandfather, do you know how to send Darken Rahl back to the underworld so that he can not ever come back?" <em>Kahlan asked the spirit of one of the past elders of the Mud People.

"_I do Kahlan," _he replied drifting closer to her, "_but I am not sure if I am permitted to tell you."_

When Kahlan translated this for Richard he said to tell the spirit that if he did not tell them that all the things that he and Kahlan had been through will have been for nothing.

"Tell him that all the people of the Midlands including the Mud People, his ancestors, will be made slaves by Darken Rahl." Richard told Kahlan.

"_Hmmm... I guess I could tell you what the object is but not where it is." _Said the spirit.

"Then tell us!" Richard yelled when hearing this.

"_Richard with a Temper would appreciate it if you would tell us honored Grandfather." _Kahlan said.

_"Of course my dear. It is called the Stone of Many Faces. When you use it you will see why."_ The spirit told them.

_"Thank you for you help Grandfather." _Kahlan replied.

It was morning when Kahlan and Richard came out of the spirit house. Cara was standing in the same place that Richard had left her.

"Did you even go to sleep like I told you to Cara?" Richard asked her.

"Lord Rahl, how many times will I have to tell you? Women are stronger than men." She replied with conviction. "Anyway did the spirits tell you what you wanted to know? Or did they say that they couldn't tell you?"

"They told us the name of the object but they couldn't tell us where it was." Kahlan told her.

"Of course they couldn't." she said scowling. "So what is this mysterious and most likely magical item called?"

"The Stone of Many Faces." Richard replied.

"Okay... why is it called that?" she asked.

"We don't know Cara, they wouldn't tell us that either."

Cara rolled her eyes. These spirits were really starting to get on her hang something in front of your nose and then yank it away saying that they weren't allowed to tell you. If they really wanted to they could but they chose not to. Cara was sure that if one of those spirits were a Mord-Sith they would tell them everything they knew. Mord-Sith don't listen to what anyone says except their Lord Rahl.

"Cara?" Richard said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Hmmm? What?" She replied. She had zoned out a little and missed half a conversation.

"I said that it looks like we are going to be travleing alot again." Richard repeated.

"Yep. It looks that way. So are we going to Aydindyril to talk to Zedd and then back to the Peoples Palace to get your sword and Berdine?" Cara inquired.

"Why do you add Berdine onto that list Cara?" Richard asked her.

"Well she missed our first little set of adventures and she told me that she had felt a little left out so I thought it would be nice to include her." Cara replied.

"Well that would be nice." Richard approved. "We should also bring along Nicci, you never know when a little bit of magic could help."

Cara, Richard, and Kahlan said goodbye to the Mud People and headed back to the sliph.

* * *

><p>"Hang on a second Rosa, where do you think you're going?" Denna asked Cara's daughter.<p>

"Nowhere." she said quickly.

Denna didn't need to be a confessor to see that she was lying.

"Rosa, you know you're not supposed to run off like that."Denna admonished.

"I know... but it's important Denna and Daddy wouldn't let me if he knew." she replied.

"Wouldn't let you do what?" Denna asked the girl she was supposed to be babysitting.

"I can't tell you. You'll tell Daddy and then I'll get in trouble." Rosa reasoned.

"Fine, go ahead to wherever it is you're going."Denna said thinking that she would just follow her to see what she was up to.

And that is just what she did...

_To be continued. _

_Wow 2:30 am... If it's bad don't blame me blame my lack of sleep. But please review. I'll take anything coments, critizisure, anything. :) Thank you._


	3. Chapter 3

"Bags, Richard. What are you doing here? I thought you were staying at the Peoples Palace for awhile." Zedd asked.

"We were Zedd but Darken Rahl showed up..."

"What! Darken Rahl is dead he can't just 'show up'." Zedd interupted.

"Well he did Zedd. He showed up as a screeling at first while I was watching the children in one of the gardens." Cara told him, "Then when I sent Denna after Lord Rahl he turned into himself."

"What did he want?" asked Zedd.

"He..."

"His throne back, he wants to be Lord Rahl again. I told him that that is never happening."Cara said cutting off Richard.

"I don't understand how it is possible for him to have come back unless..."

"Someone called him." Cara finished for the old Wizard, "Lord Rahl already went over that."

"Hmm. Seems my grandson is becoming more of a wizard every time i see him." Zedd replied.

Cara rolled her eyes. "Lord Rahl, shouldn't we go to one of the libraries so that we can find out what this Stone of Many Faces thing is and find out where it is so we can send that monster back to the underworld?"

"Wait. What? The Stone of Many Faces? That hasn't been seen in almost 3,000 years!" Zedd exclaimed.

"Well Lord Rahl is the first War Wizard in nearly 3,000 years so it's fitting that he will find it." Cara told Zedd with conviction. It seemed like she thought that Richard could do anything as long as she was with him.

"Find what?" asked Verna the Prelate of the Sisters of the Light.

"Something called the Stone of Many Faces." Cara answered her before anyone else had the chance. "Now can we get done what we came here to do?"

"Wait the Stone of Many Faces? Why would you guys need that?"Verna asked, "The only thing it does is send someone who has come back from the dead back to the underworld for good."

"We know Verna, thats why we need it Darken Rahl has come back." Richard replied.

"That isn't good. That means that a Sister of the Dark is still alive and well." She replied.

Rolling her eyes Cara said, " Thank you for pointing out the obvious Verna."

"Cara..." Richard said in warning, "How much do you know about the stone Verna?"

"I know that it is usually found in the most western part of the lands, so right now it is probaly in western Westland. Zedd, what was the place in Westland that had the most magical influence before you put the boundry up?"

"I believe that was the area around the large birch tree. The one that was almost a mile in diameter. It might be gone now because the magic wasn't there to sustain it but I remember where it was located." he told the group.

"Then I guess thats where we're going. And you're coming with us wizard." Cara told Zedd.

"Cara we have to go get Berdine and my sword and then we won't get to use the sliph so you, " Richard said turning to Zedd," get some time to get ready for the trip to Westland."

"Can we go now Lord Rahl?" Cara asked. She was thinking _we need to go now. I don't want Darken Rahl alive and most likely hiding in the People's Palace while my daughter and Lord Rahl's children are living there._

_"A_llright Cara. We can go just let me say goodbye to my Grandfather and friends. Can you wait that long?"

* * *

><p>Rosa walked through the dark passages under the People's Palace. It was cold and damp. She could here rats scratching at the walls but she didn't care. If she didn't do this then no one would and Darken Rahl would rule again. Yes, she knew about Darken Rahl coming back to life. She had overheard her mother and the Lord Rahl talking about him. She walked through the doorway and looked upon the walls. She had been coming down here for almost a year but the writing on the walls still gave her chills even though she couldn't read it. The writing was in High D'Haran. Berdine was teaching her some but she wasn't nearly good enough to decipher even one of the words.<p>

_I should probaly bring Lord Rahl down here. _She said to herself. _I just know that these are prophecys. I don't know what else they could be, but I don't want to get in trouble for being down here. _

Rosa walked over to the place that The Book, as she liked to call it, was sitting on a podium. She picked it up and started reading the first page.

**" The Stone of Many Faces is not in Westland." **She read. _What! It has to be there. Mommy and Lord Rahl need it to be there. _**" It's location cannot be revealed but if a third party, one who is not part of the search were to read these words..." **She continued.

* * *

><p>" Cara, Lord Rahl, I thought you would be gone longer." Berdine said trying to stall them a little considering that Rosa was not back yet.<p>

" Berdine, your'e hiding something. What is it?" Cara asked her friend.

"We..."

"Hi, Mommy." Rosa said runing to give her mother a hug.

"Hello my little Rose." Cara said relieved that her little girl was well.

"So Berdine, are you ready for some traveling?" Cara asked Berdine looking over her daugters shoulder.

" What do you mea..."

" Cara, Cara!" Denna interupted.

"Yes Denna?" Cara asked.

"Rosa has been wandering around the lower parts of the Palace." Denna told her.

"No I wasn't." Rosa argued."Plus how would you know?"

"I followed you Rosa." She confessed. "Rosa went in a room that had a bunch of writing on the walls and then started to read from this big book and the whole room started to glow green."

"Is this true Rosa?" Cara asked her daughter.

Rosa looked at the floor knowing that she couldn't lie directly to her mother. "Yes." She answered.

"Allright go to your room we'll talk about this when I'm done here. Ok?"

"Mom, I think since you all know about it now, that Lord Rahl and Berdine should take a look. All of the writing on the walls is in High D'Haran." She answered.

"We'll take a look in a little bit Rosa." Richard told her.

"Ok Lord Rahl." She said and headed to her room for the time being.

"So are you going to come Berdine?" Richard asked.

"Of course Lord Rahl. I wouldn't miss it." She said smiling at him.

"I'm going to call a meeting and then meet you three in Rosa's room so we can go take a look at that room." Cara told them.

"Ok Cara." Richard said.

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry it took so long to update. I had school and really didn't have time to update. Anytime between April 20th and April 25th I won't be updateing at all. I'm going to visit my sister. I might update before then. I still don't really have many comments. I will take critizisure as I said before. I really want to know what people think of this. It is my first fanfiction. So please comment. And please tell me what you like and what you don't. <em>

_ Thank you!_


	4. Chapter 4

Cara, Richard, Berdine and Rosa walked into the underground room. Rosa walked straight to The Book and opened it to start to read a few words so that they could see the letters glow.

"Rosa, I don't want you to read out of that untill we know why it's down here." Cara scolded her.

Rosa sighed and said fine.

"This is a very old dialect, even older then Kolo's jounal, I think." Berdine told Richard as they examined the walls.

"Hmmm, I think your right but this word here is the same, drauka, death."Richard said pointing to the slightly green word.

"I think this over here says something about all must die at some point and not even the keeper can keep that from being, and here," She said pointing a little more to the right," says something about_ this is why the_... _Stone of Many Faces_... I think... _was made_. But I would need Kolo's jounal and the Temple of the Winds Inquisition and Trial to be sure."

"Hmm, I believe that you're right. But what does this room have to do with the Stone of Many Faces?"Richard asked mostly talking to himself.

"I don't know Lord Rahl but can't you just have someone come down here and copy this into a journy book and you and Berdine can translate it on the way to wherever it is that we're going?" Cara asked hoping he would do that so that they could get going and get rid of that monster Darken Rahl.

"I think we could do that Cara. "

"Good then let's go so we can get back."

* * *

><p>"Lord Rahl, the Mother Confessor, Berdine, and I will be gone for quite a while. Normal military command will stay the same, with Comander General Meirfert in charge. The command chain for the Mord-Sith will stay the same except Berdine and I won't be here so Rikka will take my place if anything happens." She gave a stern look to her Sisters of the Agiel," And you <span>will<span> listen to her as if she were me. Nyda will then take Berdine's place in the same circumstances. The same goes for her also, you will listen to her. The Comander General will, as it has always been, be above all of you except Rikka. They will be all of you understand this?" Cara asked her Sisters.

"Yes Mistress Cara." They responded in unison.

"Mistress Cara? Will the rest of us be keeping our normal positions?" asked one of the younger Mord-Sith who had just recently been promoted from normal Mord-Sith to Mistress.

"Yes, Anna but as I said I expect Rikka and Nyda to be obeyed as Berdine and I would be."

"Yes Mistress Cara, I understand."

"Oh and if an emergency does occur, Lord Rahl will have a journey book, so he will be able to be contacted that way."

Cara dismissed her Sisters of the Agiel and went to find Richard, Kahlan, Berdine, and Nicci, whom Richard had been supposed to ask to accompany found all of them in the coutyard waiting for her. Benjamin was also there. When Cara saw him all she wanted to do was run to him and never leave him but that would mean not being able to protect her Lord Rahl so she held herself back.

"You can catch up with us in a few minutes Cara." Richard told her seeing that she wanted to be alone with her husband.

When Richard and the rest of the group was out of sight, Cara ran to Benjamin and kissed him very passionatly because Cara knew that she might not ever see him again. Traveling with Richard always did have it's dangers and she had been lucky many times just barely escaping death.

"Cara?" Benjamin wispered in Cara's ear, "You'll be careful, won't you?"

"As long as being careful doesn't put Lord Rahl in danger." she answered.

They kissed one last time though not as passionatly because Cara was afraid if she did she might not be able to leave for fear that she might never come back. When at last Cara left, she found that the rest of the group was already nearly half an hour ahead._They're probably wondering where I am._ Cara thought. _Mabye I should'nt have taken so long but then again I wish I didn't have to leave. You can only be so lucky, one day my luck is going to run out and no one's going to be able to save me, but if my death means that Lord Rahl lives then so be it. His life is more important then mine._ Just as she was coming up on Richard and the rest of the group, a gar landed in front of her cutting her off from them. In a mere moment her agiel was in her hand. Just as she was about to strike the gar turned around towards Richard and she heard it say "Grrratch luuug Raaaach aaarg." Cara lowered her ageil but didn't drop it out of her fist, she was still worried about her Lord Rahl, she didn't trust the gar.

"Richard loves Gratch too" Richard responded, hugging the great beast.

"I'm guessing he's coming with us too now?" Cara asked.

"If he wants to." He replied.

Cara just shook her head and walked her horse on with the rest of them following. Richard had gotten off his horse because it had kept shying away from the gar. Richard hadn't seen Gratch since more then 13 years ago before Denna was born.

* * *

><p><em>Im sorry it took me so long to update but I have been having a lot of homework lately. This isn't even where I was going to stop but I remember how frustrated I get when I start to read something but I'm not able to finish it because whoever is writing it hasn't updated so heres this...I still have only 3 reviews so please please please please please review.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

The group headed for Aydindryl to get Zedd so they could head to where the Stone of Many Faces was hidden. Though Rosa had shown them the room she hadn't told them about the stone not being in Westland. They walked for hours on end without even one word being spoken as everyone was absorbed in their own was getting late so at unspoken consent they began to set up camp. Cara went to get some firewood while Richard and Kahlan began dinner. Nicci went to fill the water skins, Gratch flew away, most likely to find some food, and because she didn't know what to do, Berdine just watched. When Cara got back to the campsite she realized she had been gone longer then she thought. Everyone was staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"Nothing" they replied.

Cara showed Berdine how to start the fire because though she was mord'sith she was not taught how to do that kind of thing. Mord'sith almost always had someone with them who knew how to do that kind of thing. When the fire was made Kahlan and Richard finished dinner and they all ate. As they were finishing up Cara told them she would take first watch. Everyone else then went to bed but Cara found herself thinking again why Darken Rahl had showed himself to her. _He was probably just being stupid and thinking that I would come back to him. That would never happen, I love Richard to much. He is a much better Lord Rahl then Darken. And I am glad that I'm able to joke and make fun of Lord Rahl and him not care. If I had ever made jokes at Darken Rahl I would have been punished severly. And I wouldn't have Benjamin. _She smiled at the thought of her husband. How much she missed him even though she had been gone less then a day. Cara sat there most of the night thinking of her husband after that, almost completely forgetting about waking up Berdine for the next watch.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going Rosa?" asked Denna as she saw Rosa trying to sneak down the hall.<p>

"That's none of your business Denna." she replied.

"Your mom told you not to go down to that room until Daddy and Berdine translate that writing." Denna reminded the young girl.

"You don't understand Denna! This is important. I know that Darken Rahl is back and I know that the stone that mom and Lord Rahl are looking for is not in Westland like they think!" She shouted.

"Where did you hear that?" Denna asked her.

"I didn't hear it, I read it."

"Where?"

"Where do you think Denna?" Rosa replied, amazed that she hadn't overheard her that day in the lower parts of the Palace.

"It was in that book wasn't it?"

"Yes." Rosa replied softly.

"Why didn't you tell daddy while he was here?" Denna inquired.

"I..."

"What are you girls talking about?" asked Rikka as she saw the two girls.

"Nothing." They answered at the same time. The two girls looked at each other quickly while Rikka studied them both.

"Whatever you girls say. Rosa your dad wants you and Denna you're supposed to be watching your siblings."

"I know Rikka." Denna replied as she headed back to her siblings room.

"Where is dad Rikka?" Rosa asked.

* * *

><p><em>I find this an okay spot to stop for the night. I posted two chapters in one night so that should make up for how long chapter 4 took me. And again, please please please please please review. I want to know what people think and I will happily take criticizure as well as complaments. I am working on making my chapters longer and making more description, but i'm not very good at description but I'm trying so... For the moment that is all. PLLEEEEAAAASSSSSEEEEE REVIEW!<em>


End file.
